Welcome to the Modern World
by nadiarose1205
Summary: You know about those stories about how some girl mysteriously appears in Middle Earth? If you think this is one of the those stories you're DEAD WRONG. This is quite the opposite actually, the Fellowship gets transported to the modern world, our world. They go a little crazy at first, but they end up experiencing things they could never imagine. Note: P.O.V changes each chapter.
1. Chapter 1: How they got there

Chapter 1: How They Got There

**Author Notes: Hi! My brother and I are co-writing this story, we wanted to see a different type of modern world/Middle Earth dealio :) Usually these types of stories consist of a teenage girl mysteriously appearing in Middle Earth, usually with one of the fellowship close by. In our story the fellowship come to our world.**

**Matthew: And then they kill each other.**

**Me: (shakes head) I'm sorry about him.**

**And by the way, this chapter is mostly a prologue or an intro, the good stuff will start next chapter I promise, but this chapter is still important!**

**In any case enjoy the story and please review, it's much appreciated :) **

The ride to Isengard was long and hard. The Fellowship was exhausted but they couldn't rest. With his elf eyes, Legolas saw at least a dozen orcs stalking them from the north two days past. For three long days they had been travelling non-stop, and it was driving them all insane. Finally Aragorn stopped everybody and announced:

"This is madness. We cannot go for much longer without food or rest."

"But do you forget? The orcs gain speed every day," said Gimli tiredly.

"It is not possible to continue on. I propose we sleep during the day," Legolas suggested, "hidden away from the orcs' eyes, and in the morning we challenge them."

"Agreed," said the rest of the Fellowship.

So according to Legolas' plan they found a small, secluded cave off of the path they were travelling on. For the first time in days they ate a hot meal and fell asleep with full bellies and on blankets instead of horses. Boromir volunteered for the first watch and fell into deep thought about the reason for the rapid journey to Isengard.

Gandalf. During the quest to destroy the ring, they had been ambushed by fifty or so orcs from Isengard, for the sole purpose of capturing one grey wizard, Gandalf of course. They fought valiantly but it was all in vain. They were immensely outnumbered. The orcs took Gandalf and the Fellowship talked amongst themselves deciding whether it was more important to take the ring to Mordor or rescue Gandalf.

Obviously they decided to find Gandalf. Boromir was worried for Gandalf, Saruman could be forcing Gandalf into the service of Sauron at this very moment, but no, Gandalf would never accept, he would die first which still wasn't appealing. He uneasily settled in for a ling night.

The next day they quickly packed up and sneaked out of the cave looking for the orcs. Said beasts suddenly appeared from behind trees and bushes. Fortunately Legolas had his bow strung and he saved Merry from an early death by shooting the orc quickly approaching the hobbit from behind, Merry nodded his thanks and drew his sword. It was an awesome battle, the hobbits with their short swords diving around creating havoc for the orcs, Gimli slicing heads, Aragorn and Boromir swinging their swords and of course Legolas shooting orcs with each arrow bringing death when it struck.

It was not long before the Fellowship found themselves riding towards Isengard leaving the bloody bodies of the orcs behind them.

Within the course of a day they finally reached Isengard. They hid outside trying to come up with some kind of plan. Gimli was all for charging in and hoping for the best but Legolas shot down that idea immediately (pun intended). There really was no great scheme, the plan was to walk into the tower and demand to speak to Saruman and threaten him horribly (possibly torture) and maybe get some information about Sauron out of him at the same time. It wasn't the best plan but they didn't really time, who knows what was happening to Gandalf?

Each of them marched in bravely, one by one, weapons raised and ready and each one of them trembled when they found Saruman standing in the front room, waiting for them, but thankfully not somewhere else doing something horrible to Gandalf.

"Release Gandalf right now!" Frodo bravely demanded though his voice was shaky.

"And why my dear hobbit, would I ever do that?" Sarumon replied in a rather arrogant tone.

Nobody answered.

"Especially when I am about to be rid of you all for good? No, that doesn't make sense at all. You won't need him where you'll be going."

Sarumon snapped his fingers and what seemed like, but couldn't be, thousands of Uruk-hai stepped into the room, completely surrounding the Fellowship. There was no way out, no hope.

The white wizard stepped forward and with his staff to Frodo's chest, he demanded the ring. Frodo looked to his friends, frightened and unsure of what to do. But there was nothing he could do.

"Give it to me now you insolent little hobbit or I will rip it from your cold, dead carcass."

Reluctantly Frodo pulled the ring out from his shirt, and ripped the chain from his neck, and slowly handed it to Saruman who snatched it from the hobbits' shaking hands.

"And now I will finally be rid of you once and for all, and the dark lord can rise and claim his land in peace."

Saruman began to grin and then he started to chant:

"Atque hos latrones ad locum quem devoret confundant. Paveant... "

He chanted this over and over and the Fellowship was helpless against it. They didn't know what the spell would do, but they were sure that it involved painful death. Just as they accepted their fates, Saruman stopped chanting. A flash of light appeared so fast that only Legolas truly saw it.

When the flash ended they found themselves in a very different place to the one that they were just in.

A few of them thought they were dead, and that this was the afterlife, but it didn't look like any kind of heaven (or hell) that they had ever heard of. The floors looked as though they were carved from a reddish coloured tree. Thick green coverings made of an unknown material covered what was assumed to be windows. Chairs that were made of some sort of animal skin, a very soft animal skin. The room was very well decorated, beautiful in fact. They assumed that they were in some sort of dwelling, not elven, Legolas was sure of that, and as it wasn't underground or in a cave it wasn't dwarvish, and the ceilings were way too tall to be a hobbit hole so it must be a building of man.

Nobody said anything, they just stared. Then a girl, a human girl came walking down the stairs and froze immediately when she saw the Fellowship standing there, her eyes widened and the Fellowship raised their weapons.

**Oooh cliffhanger! What's gonna happen? I don't know, well I do, but you don't, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter :) **

**Special thanks to my brother who helped with a lot of great ideas and suggestions, couldn't have done it without you! **

**Matthew: Oh thank you (blushes) Please you're too kind**

**Please review, it would mean the world to us!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Encounter

Chapter 2: The First Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys! If you're reading this chapter it means I miraculously hooked you to my story. Yay! Hugs to all those reading! This chapter will be in Legolas' point of view by the way. This chapter is getting to the good stuff! And also, I'm sure you all noticed that one of the genres is Romance. This means a possibility of one of the Fellowship with my OC Diana (or other OC's, haven't thought that far). Anyways if you have suggestions or requests for who gets together with who, please leave it in a review or message me. So on to the story...**

My bow is pointed at the girl though I don't know why. She doesn't seem to be dangerous, and she couldn't harm us if she tried. I put my bow down and I motion for the others to do the same.

She looks at all of us with what I can only describe as amazement. She looks at all of us individually, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, me, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin and then she looks at all of us again.

The girl says something, obviously not to us, but something. I can't understand it, it is not the common tongue nor my own tongue, nor any language I have ever heard, which almost amazes me, in all of my long years I thought I had heard all until proven wrong at this very moment.

She says the word again, more excitedly this time and louder. More words come and I listen hard in an attempt to understand with no luck.

A human boy comes running from a small staircase to the left. He is younger than the girl and by the way they act and look at each other I just know they are siblings. She has a slight defensive position around the boy.

They start talking to each other, and he looks just as amazed as her. Finally they turn to us and the girl steps forward. I am surprised yet impressed by her boldness, she must only have been 14 or 15 years.

The girl says something to us in her tongue, then puts a hand to her chest, and says "Diana," and I assume that this is the girls' name. Diana then points to the boy and says "Andrew."

What she does next shocks me and I'm sure each one of us beyond belief. Diana steps closer and points at each one of us and says,

"Aragorn. Gimli. Boromir. (unknown word) Legolas. (she curtsied like the elven maids when she said my name which caused more shock and... pride? I don't know, a feeling but I'm not sure what, I am also assuming that the word she said before my name was prince, what else would it be?) Frodo, Samwise, Merry and Pippin."

The fact that she knew all of our names was... beyond words. I have so many questions for her, but I had already figured out that we do not speak the same tongue. She spoke again, to me this time.

"Prince Legolas. What elven language do you speak? Quenyan, or Sindarin?"

All I understood of what she said was my name, and 'Quenyan' and 'Sindarin'. I shook my head indicated that I did not understand, she turned to Aragorn and at that moment I understood. She was obviously asking a question, as was the tone of her voice. The girl asked me, and was about to ask Aragorn, something only the two of us would have the answer to, what language we spoke, Quenyan, language of the high elves, or Sindarin, the more common tongue. I spoke her name and she looked at me and smiled when I said "Sindarin."

At that point Aragorn understood and said to us all,

"She must know of the elven languages, I don't know how but she does. If so we can communicate with her and find out where we are."

"Well I think we can safely say we're not dead. Why would the lass and lad be here?" Gimli said while Pippin rolled his eyes, I smiled, Gimli finally caught up to the rest of us. The lad in question, Andrew his name was, was standing there just watching us, it was a little unnerving but thank goodness Diana returned.

Diana came back holding some object of which I have never seen the likes of before. It was shaped like a book, only it was turned the wrong way. I peeked over and saw small squares with what looked like symbols, probably letters of some kind. I had no idea what it was but the boy ran over and looked at the glowing part of it, the part that was opposite to the symbols. She raised her hand and the boy hit it with his hand. I was concerned at first but she smiled so I assumed it was some childish thing. But mostly I was wondering what she was doing.

"We can't just stand here like statues. We're wasting time, we have to find out where we are and how to get back to Isengard," Boromir complained. The girl looked up when he said Isengard, how does she know of Isengard?

"Patience friend, there is no need to worry, I think the girl may be of help to us," I said to him.

Finally the girl looked at us again and said "Aragorn, Legolas" and waved her hand in a 'come here' motion. Aragorn and I looked at each other and did as she said. Diana pointed at the glowing part and in amazement I saw elven letters, so neatly made, I did not bother with petty details, obviously she went to some trouble attempting to communicate with us so I read.

'My name is Diana. This is my brother Andrew. We know who you are, and everything about you, don't ask how, but we do not know how you got here. I heard Boromir say Isengard so I assume that's where you were headed. We will not hurt you, we are friends. You must stay with us until we can find out what happened, and how we can help you get back home. Obviously you have noticed the language barrier. I will use my computer (the last word was a word of her language and I do not know what it means) to write you messages until I can teach you English which is my language. I will give you a list of English words, and help you all learn as well as you can so we may speak easier. Come into the kitchen, I'm sure you're all hungry, and would like food.'

Aragorn and I read the message and relayed what it said to the others. We talked amongst ourselves, to decide if we should trust her. She spoke like an adult, it was surprising.

"I think we can trust her, she offered us food so I like her already," Pippin said rather quickly, of course the hobbits were happy, they were hungry and Diana offered us food, they may not trust her but they at least respect her and appreciate her kindness.

"She has given us food, shelter, and a promise of help, what more can we ask for?" said Gimli.

I offered my own input, "Let us at least stay the night, and if she does not do anything treacherous than we can decide from there."

"She knows the elven tongue and will teach us her own, I find that very interesting," added Aragorn.

Boromir said nothing against the girl nor nothing in her favour, so he must be confused which I understand. I, for one decided to trust her and I followed her into her kitchen. She smiled when she saw that I came. I don't see her as a threat, and I finally started to relax. The others followed me in one by one, like always. She opened a white thing, some sort of food storage I suppose, and then she turned and gestured for us to sit down. We sat on the wooden chairs and I looked around at everything. It was all incredible, this dwelling, while it was clearly not of elvish make, it matched the elves work and even surpassing it to some degree. She hands us all a big plate of fruit, most of which I have never seen, she gestured to it, and we ate the plate clean in nearly seconds. It was all delicious, the most wonderful fruits I had ever seen, but I hoped that wasn't what passed for a meal this place, apparently not because she smiled and held up a finger.

While she prepared more food I actually looked at Diana. She wasn't wearing a dress, she was wearing some kind of short pants, ending just below her knees, made of a blue material of which the likes I had never seen before. And what was even more odd, she wore a darker blue sleeveless tunic. Was this how the women dressed in this area? If so it was certainly much different from the dresses that the women wore at home.

In a few minutes more she turned around and handed all but me a plate with a light coloured meat on it. At first I was confused but once again she held a finger up at me and handed me a plate filled with lettuce and other assorted vegetables. I smiled, she said she knew us, but I did not know that she would have known that I do not eat meat. She smiled back and then called for her brother, and handed him a plate with a sausage wrapped in bread and he seemed happy then sat at the table with us. The boy seemed like a genuinely happy child, although the staring earlier was odd I can understand.

We all sat around the table, talking and eating, the Fellowship amongst ourselves and the human siblings. There was joking and laughter from all and I felt that we were in a good and safe place, although I do not know where that is.

After dinner, it started to get dark, so she led us all down the staircase that her brother had come up earlier, she led us to another indescribable room, with coloured fabric floors and some sort of black rectangle though I do not know its purpose. Diana laid out blankets and pillows all over the floor and I assumed that these were to be our sleeping arrangements.

As I laid down I noticed the pillow was of the softest material that had ever touched my skin, and the blanket was brightly coloured, this must be a house of some kind of royalty. It did not take long for me to fall asleep though I heard someone snoring, the hobbits most likely, and even so, it was the best sleep I had in days.

**A/N: So excited, we're really starting to get somewhere, and at this moment I'm planning some shenanigans for a few certain hobbits next chapter ;) I loved writing Legolas' first look at a laptop, I mean they've never seen any kind of technology so it was interesting. Again thank you so much for reading, and please review, the good, the bad, what you thought, anything, even to just ****tell me about your day :) The next chapter will be up ASAP and most likely in Pippin's P.O.V. **


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know the place

Chapter 3: Getting to know the place

**A/N: Hi again! In this chapter we're really starting to introduce more of the modern world to the Fellowship and...**

**Matthew: We're gonna introduce Andrew more too, he barely got any screen time last chapter.**

**Me: He doesn't *get* screen time. This isn't a movie, yet...**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter! And as always please review :) (Pippin's P.O.V.)**

I wasn't sure if we should be doing this, last time we did it we we're attack by the Nazgul, campfires in the middle of the night... Maybe not the best idea but the potatoes are worth it.

Me, Merry, Sam and Frodo couldn't sleep so we made a campfire behind the human's house and found some potatoes in the white food box Diana got food from earlier.

Suddenly the boy Andrew appeared at the door. He said something to us in his language, English it was called, he held up a finger and disappeared back into the house. He came back out with a bag of something white. He ran to the tree and broke a stick from its branches. At this point I was very confused, what on Middle Earth was he doing?

He opened the bag and put one of the white things on the stick, and then held it over the fire. Oh that made sense, he was cooking it. But was it some kind of fruit or meat of some kind?

Andrew handed the stick to me, and I thought, what the heck? Might as well. I started eating the thing and it was the most delicious thing I had ever eaten, almost better than bacon.

"Merry! Merry! You have to try one of these! I have no idea what they are but its the most amazing thing ever!"

"What is it like?!" Merry said excitedly.

"It's indescribable, it's sweet and delicious that all I can say, Sam, Frodo, you guys have to try these too!"

Andrew smiled and handed over the bag of the delicious things and showed us how to cook them, he pointed to the bag and said a word that must be the name of these things.

"Marshmallows," Andrew said.

"Marshmallows?" Sam said trying to pronounce the word.

Andrew nodded, "Marshmallows."

We all tried them and before long the whole bag was gone. There was a noise at the door and we saw Diana crossing her arms and laughing. Andrew tried sneaking away, hiding from his sister but she pointed at him and said something in her language to him. He started laughing and she joined us around the campfire. We stayed out there for at least an hour eating potatoes and another bag of marshmallows and then we all went back to bed.

In the morning we all got up and realized that we slept much longer than we usually do, the Fellowship, we always got up early in the morning, to cover as much ground as we could. Today we slept till the sun was at the top of the sky. Diana was already awake and she poked her head down the stairs to see if anyone was awake, she called our names, it's still a mystery how she knew them, and only Merry and I were really awake and ready to get up, Diana waved us upstairs and we quickly pulled on clothes and followed her up the stairs.

"Merry do you think she knows about about second breakfast? Elevensies? Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper?! It's not like we can tell her about these things Merry."

"Pippin." Merry said with a look in his eye, "well actually, you're right, maybe she already knows though, she said that she knew everything..."

Merry trailed off and a looked at him, worried that there was something wrong. He was watching Diana intently, and I recognized the look on his face, I'd seen it before. Diana was preparing what must be breakfast and she was twirling around, singing quietly, and wearing a dress for once, we'd only ever saw her in pants which was unlike women in general. The dress was white with black designs and flowers covering it, it only went to her knees, but it was a nice dress I suppose.

But Merry was spellbound, his eyes wouldn't leave her.

"Pip..."

"Merry I know exactly what you're thinking and.."

"Pip she's beautiful, perfect. I only ever noticed now. I mean look at her. Her hair is beautiful, falling down her back in waves, her eyes the most wonderful colour of brown, and the dress... She dances and sings, she's wonderful," Merry whispered to me.

"Well what are you going to do about it? You can't very well court her if you can't speak to her."

"I'll learn English," Merry said as he walked into the kitchen to meet her.

I shook my head and followed him into the kitchen. He always noticed the pretty hobbits of the Shire, but he never seemed that serious about them before, maybe this time is different.

Diana handed us both plates with what looked like eggs, and bread with jam, she gestured to the plates and said, "Breakfast, first breakfast."

Merry whispered excitedly to me, "That must be the word for breakfast Pip, see this won't be hard!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled because I had never seen him this joyful, I wasn't sure how to feel about his crush on Diana but if it made him happy (internal shrug) why not right?

Frodo and Sam came into the kitchen and Diana gave them plates of food and taught them the word for breakfast.

I don't know about everyone else but I was wondering about the lights. Obviously they weren't candles, or fire of any kind, but all Diana needed to do to turn them on was press a thing on the wall and suddenly there was light. Maybe it was some form of magic? When I learn enough English perhaps I'll ask her about it, but until then it remains a mystery.

The rest of the Fellowship comes upstairs and Diana gives them breakfast, then she says,

"Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam, follow me."

All we understood was our names, and then she walked out the door so I guess she wanted us to follow her. We went outside and she climbed onto some sort of contraption. It was round, with netting around it, and it had poles keeping it above the ground, the circular part was black, and when she stood up in the centre, she jumped up and down and the black part was stretchy, it made her go higher, she laughed and jumped again and then flipped over. It was a little shocking at first but it looked like fun. She gestured to the thing and said, "Trampoline!" she jumped again and said "Jump!"

Trampoline. Jump. Breakfast. English wasn't too hard. She called our names one by one and helped us climb on, which was difficult because we were shorter than she was, but eventually Merry, Frodo, Sam and I were jumping (new English word!) on the trampoline (this was easy!). It was the most fun I'd had in a long time. Merry was certainly enjoying himself, him being in very close proximity of Diana of course. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli came outside and watched, yelling that we looked ridiculous but laughing the entire time.

Diana jumped off and ran in the house, but came back with a black box and said, "Speakers" and then she placed a pink rectangle in front of the 'speakers'. She looked at it for a minute, and then she said something which we didn't quite understand: "Music time!"

**A/N: I can't wait to see how the Fellowship reacts to loud, modern day music! This should be fun (evil smile) Ha ha ha! Ignore the evil laugh.**

**Matthew: But you are evil.**

**Me: Shush**

**Anyways... as you can see the romance has begun! Merry and Diana, I can't wait to see how it turns out :) So please review, tell me how you like it, or don't like it. I'm working non-stop to write and post these chapters so I should probably have another chapter up by the end of the day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The first council and the beginning of new friends

**A/N: Fourth chapter! There will be more dialogue as soon as the Fellowship learns more English I promise! In fact this chapter is the beginning of real dialogue between the Fellowship and Diana and Andrew, but the Fellowship is just learning so their English might be a little rusty, they'll get better though with time :) It also means that Merry will get his chance to talk to Diana, and I don't know about you but I'm excited. **

**Also to will zona: I'd love to add in canon pairings, just wondering if there were any in particular you were hoping for, message me or leave requests in a review and I'd be happy to add canon pairings for you :)**

**This chapter is in Gimli's point of view, my brother has been wanting a chapter in his P.O.V. Forever so here you go bro :) **

**Matthew: Finally!**

**(One week after last chapter's events)**

Finally being able to speak to the young lad and lass was wonderful. Asking where the hell we were, who they were, only thing was, we (we being me) could ask all the questions we wanted, but no answers till this afternoon. It wasn't all bad, it gave us time to get better at speaking this dreadful language. I'm the only one who isn't really catching on to it, but I'm not all that bad. Out of all of us I'd say that Master Merry was the best, the gods know why, I guess the boy is just more literate.

After lunch, and before the hobbits' 'elevensies' (a rather feminine word in my opinion) we had a council, in the front room, which Diana calls the living room. In any case we all gathered there and there was a long silence. Eventually Diana said:

"Alright I guess this is the meeting. I know you all aren't completely fluent so if there is something you don't understand just say something."

"It's really nice to be able to speak to you, instead of pointing all the time Lady Diana," Merry said practically beaming.

Diana blushed at that, "Please Merry, you don't need to call me 'lady' Diana, it isn't necessary, but it is very sweet, thank you."

Pippin cleared his throat, gave Merry a look, and then said, "So we are here to talk about what?"

"Specifically we are here to talk about how you all got here, and if there is any way to get you back to Middle Earth, and I suppose any other questions you all might have," Diana replied.

I decided to say something, as the conversation wasn't really getting anywhere, "Well I can tell you how we got here."

"Please do Master Gimli," Diana said.

I snorted then said, "We were on our to Isengard to..." I didn't know the word I was trying to say.

"Rescue?" added Merry.

"Ah yes, rescue. We were on our way to rescue Gandalf from Saruman. Gandalf was captured by orcs of Isengard. We do not know why. Saruman demanded the ring from Frodo and he took it. He used a spell and we appeared here."

Diana then whispered to Andrew but I only heard pieces of what they were saying:

"...never happened before.."

"What...nothing, it's impossible.."

"...stay...have to.."

They looked up and Aragorn spoke for the first time, "Where are we exactly? Are even still we in Middle Earth?"

" 'Are we even still' Aragorn, but other wise that was perfect grammar. No, you aren't in Middle Earth, you are in a planet called Earth, Canada, and the province of Ontario," Diana said.

"Furthermore, this is a more futuristic world, we have much more advanced technology, and everything is different then you are probably used to," Diana added.

"What do you mean by futuristic and technology?" Legolas enquired.

"Well we have electricity, it's like lightning but we use it to power the lights, the TV, and all of the other electronics. Also we don't have to hunt and search for food, we have grocery stores for all of our food, all we have to do is pay for it. There are many many other things but there is no way that I could describe them all."

"You have different kinds of food here right?" Pippin asked.

Diana smiled and said, "Oh yes, food like you wouldn't believe."

For the first time Boromir said something, he said, "Is there any way to get home at all? Any chance?"

Diana answered, "You miss Faramir, don't you? Don't worry, don't ask how, but I know that he will be just fine, and I don't know if there is a way back, I suppose if there was a way back it would be magic of some kind. But I don't know if it even works in this world, your best chance would be if a wizard from Middle Earth cast a spell to bring you back, whether it be Gandalf or for some reason Saruman, or another wizard." Borormir just nodded and sat back into the couch that he was sitting in, and looking more comfortable in by the minute.

"Something we should probably do if you guys are staying here, people in this world don't dress like you do, or look like you. Tomorrow I'll take you to the mall, a place where we can buy you all new clothes, and maybe get your hair done," said Diana, "It'll be fun trust me."

After she said that everybody just kind of got up and went wherever, Nobody really understood this mall thing, but we trusted Diana so at least I didn't worry. When I looked up this only other person in the room was Andrew. The boy came up to me and said, "Hey Gimli, what's up?"

"I believe the ceiling is up young sir," I replied. He started giggling for some unknown reason and said,

"No no no, what's up means how are you, what are you doing, stuff like that."

"Oi I will never understand this cursed language. I am doing fine and I do not really know what I am doing, nothing I guess."

"If you're not doing anything do you wanna hang out in the back field, maybe throw your axe around for a while or something, maybe you could teach me how to use it!" I didn't understand half of what he said, the boy spoke to fast and used terms that weren't proper English, but I got the general idea.

"Fine, let us go, I will teach you to use the axe."

I followed him across a bridge that he seemed very excited to tell me about, as far as I can tell, his friends built it. We walked through a field until we found some trees that we could throw an axe at. I told the boy how to hold it, and how to throw it properly. It took Andrew a little while to pick up the axe, let alone throwing it. I watched, it actually was amusing. By the time he had picked it up properly I was laughing, he gave me a dirty look and tried to throw it. It did not go very far so I laughed again.

After a while he eventually threw it, not very well but at least he threw it. He practised for a while, I sat on a nearby log and watched him try to hit a nearby tree. I gave him some pointers, and after about an hour I was ready to give up, when he surprised me and he actually hit the tree, and the axe stuck.

"Good job boy, it took a long time but I like your determination, I may make a warrior out of you yet." He smiled and he suggested that we race back to his house, I agreed and we ran like the wind.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, especially the end because I got a little distracted. But I'll make it up to you next chapter, the Fellowship is going to the mall, now won't that be fun :) And I have a surprise for you guys, I won't tell you now, you'll find out... Also if you guys are interested I'd like to know whose perspective you would like to see for next chapter, so leave me your ideas in a review please :) **


	5. Chapter 5: The Mall: Part One

Chapter 5: The Mall... Part One

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait on the chapter, I'll do my very best to update regularly :) A very big hug to those who review, it's very much appreciated and is very encouraging :) I'm sorry for all of the spelling errors and various other mistakes, I didn't have time to look it over so I'm sorry about that. Anyways this chapter will be done in Sam's P.O.V., I've been wanting to do it for a while plus I got a request and I think it will be fun to see what Sam is thinking about the mall, and in general as I haven't written much about him, so anyways here's the chapter, enjoy!**

I looked at it again. "Miss Diana, how does this work? How will it get us to the mall you've been speaking about? And what is it called?"

"It's called a car Sam, it's kind of like a horseless carriage, it runs on something called gasoline," Miss Diana replied.

"But how does it work?"

She smiled and laughed a little. "You'll see."

Yesterday Miss Diana told us she was going to take us to the mall, now as far as I can tell, it is lots of merchants all in one place, mostly selling clothing, but there were other things there too, like merchants that sell food, Miss Diana calls it fast food.

Her mother came outside and said, "Are you all ready for your first ride in the car?"

Merry and Pippin were really excited about it and called going first, only three or four of us could go at once. Pippin yelled as loud as he possibly could, "OH YEAH!"

"Pip, don't you think that was a little loud?" Merry reprimanded though he was laughing the entire time.

I grinned while thinking about those two, they were so much fun to be around, they made everything happier and more exciting, and while I can't believe I'm saying this, "I call going first too!" Although I felt a little bad about leaving Mr. Frodo behind, I knew that I would see him soon, and he would be perfectly safe with the others so it would be okay.

Diana said, "Okay then, we have our first group, we'll go to the mall, I'll stay with Merry, Pippin and Sam in front of the mall while my mom goes to get the rest of you. And also we're gonna have to go over some rules. One, absolutely, under no circumstance will there be any weapons, is that understood?"

Everybody nodded and one by one we all put our swords and various weapons inside, though it felt weird and a little scary to go anywhere without my sword, Miss Diana assured us that there was no need for them so that made me feel a little better.

"Secondly we all have to stick together, it can be very easy to get lost in there so stick with me, got it?"

Everybody agreed and then she said, "Okay everybody in!" She opened what looked like doors, small doors, and inside there were seats. We climbed into them and Miss Diana tied us in with seat belts she called them. When I asked her what they were for she said, "Safety" and then closed the door. She got into a seat ahead of us and then her mother came in too. Miss Diana started talking, too fast for any of us to understand but they didn't talk long.

Suddenly there was a sound, that sounded almost like some kind of beast growling and it was frightening. Merry asked, "Lady Diana (no matter how many times she told him not to Merry still called Miss Diana, 'Lady Diana') what is that noise? It sounds like some kind of animal."

Miss Diana laughed as hard as I had seen her laugh today (because she laughed a lot, she was similar to Merry and Pippin in that way) and Merry blushed before she said, "No no Merry, that's just the sound of the car, it's perfectly fine, you'll get used to it." She smiled and at least I felt reassured.

The car started moving backwards slowly and I was amazed, until now I hadn't really believed that it could move without horses and all on its own. It turned onto the road and it went forward, and faster. It was absolutely incredible. The car had windows so Merry and I looked out them and at the landscape passing by while Pippin complained that he couldn't see out the window. Miss Diana hit a what she said was called a button and music started playing. The music of this world was so much different from the music at home, and some kind of magic (though Diana insisted that it was 'technology', which I think is just a fancy word for magic) allows it to be played from certain devices, which was incredible but strange. The music was so different that it was indescribable, it wasn't all to bad though, it was something you got used to over time.

Miss Diana loved to sing and dance so whenever music came on she would, and that made Merry really happy to see her dancin' and singin'. We all knew (us hobbits anyways) that Merry had a thing for Miss Diana, he didn't say anything, but we had all known him long enough to know that look on his face, it was like a mask, didn't take a genius to see it, the others probably knew too, a couple of us were placing bets on when he'd make a move, it was fun to watch.

The music was loud and distracting, but the song that was playing right now was actually really good. "What is the name of this song?"

"It's called On the Floor Sam, you like it? Miss Diana replied.

"I do Miss Diana," I said. She smiled and turned up the volume...

_...If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A. New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)... _

The song was one that repeated itself, so it got into your head, the words were easy to remember so I sang along with Miss Diana, and eventually Merry and Pippin sang along with us, even Miss Diana's mother sang with us. It was the most fun thing ever, I was almost sad when Miss Diana said that we had arrived at the mall. It was amazing, a huge building made of who knows what, with thousands of cars around it, lots of people were walking around outside, humans of course, Miss Diana said that only humans lived here. But anyways we got out and Miss Diana's mother said that she would be back with the rest of the Fellowship as soon as she could. We stepped out of the car and waited outside the door of the mall, many people walked in and out, and most people stared at us, it was uncomfortable. But the rest of the Fellowship arrived, bit by bit and when Mr Frodo got here we all talked about the car, it was all so interesting.

When everybody got there, Miss Diana said, "Are you guys ready?" Most of us answered with a nod, or a "As ready as I'll ever be," statement (Aragorn). We stepped through the door and my eyes widened at what I saw.

**A/N: End! Not really, half way through writing this I decided to make it a part one/part two thing, so tomorrow you'll find out what happens... Exciting I know :) I've decided that I'm going to post one chapter a day, I promise.**

**Matthew: You just get tired of typing don't you?**

**Me: Of course not, well a little, eventually my hands get numb but that's not the issue! One chapter a day and that's final.**

**Matthew: Pfff, sure...**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Matthew: Nothing nothing...**

**Right. Anyways I'm gonna do my best to get a little more sleep, I'm getting a little lazy with these chapters (or at least in my opinion), they will be better :) As always, I would love reviews, praise, constructive criticism, ****especially that****, ****I'd love to know what I can do to make this story better :)**__


	6. Chapter 6: The Mall Part 2

Chapter 6: The Mall Part Two

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, I was really busy, I apologize, it won't happen again. Anyways this chapter was so much fun to write, trying to figure out every one's modern day style. Some were random (not many), most were based on their personalities, and a couple were based on a picture from deviantART. Now maybe, just maybe, I'll draw the Fellowship modernized from this story, including Diana and Andrew :) When it's posted I'll post a link in the authors note of the chapter that I'm writing at the time. Also, I don't know about you guys, but personally I have been dying to write a chapter in Merry's P.O.V and I just wanted to let you guys know, it will happen, I'm waiting for the opportune moment :) So I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's in Boromir's P.O.V. By the way, so anyways ya enjoy!**

We all walked into the mall, and gasped. There were hundreds of people walking around, hundreds. The building looked huge from the outside, but inside... it was the size of any castle I had ever seen, bigger even.

At first I wasn't too excited at the idea of buying 'modern' clothes. I didn't want to build any roots here, this was temporary, as soon as we could we would be back in Middle Earth, destroying the ring, doing what we were supposed to be doing. But as time passed, about a week, I began to realize that there were so many opportunities here, we could stay a while, couldn't we? The one thing though, that I couldn't stop worrying about, was Faramir. What was happening back home? There was nothing to worry about though, Faramir is very capable of handling himself, I'm sure he would be fine...

The halflings were all very excited, running back and forth, looking at everything. Everybody was, except me. I was excited of course, but I couldn't let it show after a week and a half of brooding and sulking about this, it just wouldn't do. I had to smile though, seeing everybody like this- it was wonderful.

Diana led us into the first store, she said it was called 'Aeropostale'. We all looked around, I didn't see anything that appealed to me particularly, but the others did. Sam was looking at short sleeved shirts, in bright colours, blue and green. Legolas was holding up a pair of what Diana said was called 'skinny jeans' and asking Gimli what he thought of them. Pippin and Merry seemed interested in sweaters that zipped up, with hoods, they were called hoodies I think. Frodo was on his own in a different corner of the store, looking at pictures on the wall of people wearing lots of black, chains as jewelry and rings in their noses, lips and ears. Some of them were even wearing makeup. I thought it a very odd style, but I asked Frodo about it.

"You seem very interested in the way these people dress, are you not?"

"I am, I like it actually. They dress differently from others obviously but they don't let that stop them from wearing what they want." From the way he spoke you could tell he had been studying the pictures for some time. He wandered off into the store, and while he didn't find many things, he did seem to like a pair of black jeans, skinny jeans. A couple of black shirts, and something I had never heard of, a paint for your nails, Diana was telling him. He seemed to like the black paint so he took it and dropped it in his basket.

Everyone seemed ready to go so we followed Diana to the front of the store, and she used something called a credit card to pay for everything, it was her mother's apparently.

We walked out of the store and those who had gotten things seemed very excited with them. Diana took us into another store. "Aragorn, Boromir, you two in particular may find things here that you like," she said with a smile on her face. I doubted it, but followed the rest of the group in anyways.

Any doubts I had about this store immediately vanished from my mind the moment I walked in. Another side of me had an instant attraction to these clothes. Back home in Middle Earth, clothes were mostly functional, the only ones who had any style were those of higher born families. But these...

There were pants, black and smooth looking that appealed to me instantly. White button up shirts with collars, and black jackets, as smooth as the pants. I instantly grabbed everything in the store and calmly walked into the change room. Everyone was waiting outside, they wanted to see what I looked like, and I realized something, why do I even bother acting bored and brooding? I walk out of the change room with a huge smile on my face and everybody cheered. I got lots of compliments and I decided I liked how I looked, I changed out of the clothes and went around the store gathering more clothes that I loved, and Aragorn also found clothes he liked. Khaki pants and button up shirts as well, but much more casual, sleeves rolled up and in a few more colours. I left the store surprisingly excited about this new life.

We continued to walk around the mall. Everybody got more things, Legolas was really into the skinny jeans and v-neck t-shirts. Merry and Pippin loved the hoodies, baggy jeans and shirts with pictures on them, Pippin even got a really brightly coloured hat. Frodo got lots of black shirts, black skinny jeans, chains, a pair of shoes called converse, and a set of headphones and a small music player, he was really seemed to like modern music I guess. Gimli had a whole different style, leather jackets, ripped denim vests, leather, black and regular denim pants, he was really into it. And I got a pair of sunglasses that looked amazing with my new style.

Diana suggested that we stop for lunch, and she had a suggestion for what to do after. The food court was busier than the rest of the mall, if that was even possible. We all got something different, I got a Teen Burger from A&W and one of their so called 'famous' root beers, and fries which were apparently some form of potato. The food was actually really good and addicting, the minute I finished I wanted more. The halflings all ordered and shared what was called a pizza, which is some kind of bread, topped with cheese and a sauce made of tomatoes, and then various other things that they could choose to put on it. It actually looked really good and Diana promised that we could all try it sometime.

After we all finished eating, Diana pulled her computer out of her bag and told us to gather around. She showed us pictures of people with piercings, holes in their bodies that jewelry could be inserted into.

"While we're here I was wondering if any of you were interested in getting a piercing, is anybody game? In case you haven't noticed I have one in each ear." Diana pulled back her hair to reveal a small silver hoop hanging from each ear. I had to admit to myself that I was intrigued, not in anything fancy, maybe just one, in my ear. But I wasn't sure.

Frodo said quietly, "I think I might want a few piercings." I saw that coming, he was looking at the pictures of the people in the store with piercings.

"What kind of piercings did you have in mind Frodo? Ear lobes? Cartilage? Lip, nose, eyebrow? Belly button?"

"Maybe a lip piercing, and a couple of ear piercings," he replied.

She smiled, "Awesome, anyone else?"

Legolas, Gimli and Merry volunteered. I still couldn't decide. We all walked over to a place in the mall where piercings could be done. As we walked in I figured, what the heck, why not? I spoke up. "Hey Diana, I think I want a piercing in my ear."

She gave her famous smile, "Cool."

Frodo went first. He picked out a silver ring for his lip and two small fake diamonds for his ears. I watched as the needle went through his lip and his eyes closed and he winced. The ring went into the new hole in his lip and he smiled when he saw it. The same process for his ears passed and he hopped off the chair with a grin on his face that I had never seen before.

Legolas got a bigger fake diamond in his left ear. Gimli got a stud in his nose. Merry got a small fake diamond in each ear, and a small hoop higher on his left ear. Everybody seemed fairly pleased with their brand new piercing(s). Then it was my turn and I felt slightly nervous as I sat into the chair. I choose the earring and told the girl that I wanted it into my right ear. She asked me if I was ready and I nodded. She held something to my ear, I felt a pinch and she said it was over. Incredible. It felt like nothing and when I looked into the mirror I was incredibly pleased.

Diana called her mother on the phone, to tell her to bring the car back. Her mother drove up and asked who all was going first. I wanted to stick around for a while so I let the others volunteer first.

Eventually her mother came back for the last time. I climbed in the front seat and did up my seat belt, Merry and Diana went in the back talking and laughing about something unknown to anyone else but themselves. It was obvious that Merry had feelings for the girl, he made it quite obvious. I wondered if she felt the same. I looked back, unbeknownst to them. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed and he was blushing lightly. When she turned to look out the window I saw her blush as well as smile, not her smile that she gave us all, one that was smaller, and portrayed happiness. I couldn't help but smile when I turned around. Diana's mother made eye contact with me and nodded her head towards Diana and Merry and smiled, which I smiled back to.

We got to the house and I rushed upstairs to change into my new clothes and I had a good feeling about this place.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? That was the most fun chapter to write so far, it was cool to write in Boromir's POV. It was hard to decide who was gonna get what piercing, I didn't know if I was gonna do that part at all but I figured why not? Tell me how you liked it, cause I love this chapter. I was gonna do haircuts, but then realized that I couldn't bear to cut anyone's hair, especially Legolas :) I've got this awesome idea for another chapter, probably the chapter after the next one, so just wait, it'll be awesome :) So anyways please review if you liked, if you didn't tell me what you would like changed, and I'll do my best to fix whatever :****)**


End file.
